Using all my credit
by DressandTie
Summary: Seaquel to Passing Notes, as Kurt is no longer at Dalton, him and Blaine keep in contact during the school day via texts rated T because I'm paranoid
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so this the sequel to Passing notes but we have advanced to texting**

**Anything from Blaine's phone is in bold anything from Kurts phone is in itallics - cos it's not always or two faveourite boys talking  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>In the car on the way back to Dalton after SOWK<strong>

_Thanks so much that was like wow K x_

**That was very articulate of you Hummel Wes**

_Hang on Wes why do you have Blaine's phone K_

**Well Blainey Bear is currently crying his eyes out, apparantly he misses you Wes**

_I miss him too :( K_

**But you only saw each other like 5 minutes ago Wes**

_I know and I won't see him again till tomorrow K_

_Also I'm the only one who gets to call Blaine pet names so back off Wesley K_

**Ooh I'm scared what are going to do pull my hair? Wes**

_Did Blaine ever tell you that I used to be on the football team? I was kicker...K_

**OMG I'm sorry Kurt please don't hurt me Wes**

_Whatever, can you give Blaine his phone back I want to ask him something K_

_Wanky Wanky S_

_Sorry about that Santana stole my phone K_

**S-s-sorry about W-Wes B x**

_Babe your shaking are you alright? K_

**No his eyes are red and puffy Wes**

_WESLEY GO AWAY! k_

_Sorry for my outburst, Blaine I stand by what I said before, I'm never going to say goodbye to you K x_

**For the record I'm never going to say goodbye to you either I wuuuuuv yooouu Kurite David xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Sweet grilled cheesus are you like passing Blaine's phone around the bus or something? K_

**Nooooo...we would never do something like that Jeff**

The afore mentioned boy hit send and passed the phone onto Nick, who scrolled through the inbox and started to read the past messages aloud in a theatrical manner rendering the minibus full of teenage boys into hysterics, well everyone except Blaine who was still sobbing.

_I hate you all, can you please tell Blaine to text me when he gets his phone back K_

**Of course Kurtie anything for you Thad xxxx**

**I'm the Mickey to your Minnie, the Tigger to your Winnie Nick xxxx**

**We looooooooove you Pingu David xxxx**

**love you lots like jelly tots Wes**

Kurt sighed every time his phone vibrated signaling a new message arriving he really needed some new friends.

* * *

><p><strong>After Born this Way<strong>

**dshfgkjlxncvmbneiwdjvjrgojfbf**

_come again? K x_

**you were so HOT, damn I need a cigarette, your my dear boy are no penguin B x**

_Well I think that causes for celebration to my new found sex appeal K x_

**You have always been sexy B x**

_Not true you said that my sexy faces look like I have gas pains : ( K x_

**You were trying too hard you are ridiculously sexy without even knowing it B x**

_Well maybe we should go somewhere only we know so that I can prove your theory K x_

**You had me at likes boys B x**

_you know my shirt should have said likes Blaine K x_

**I'm too sexy for your shirt B x**

_Haha you goon K x_

**So sexy it hurts B x**

**I'm too sexy for Milan, New York and Japan B x**

* * *

><p><strong>Lol I hope you like I had fun writing this it was only a matter of time before I got the rest of the warblers involved<strong>

**For any of you who don't know the song referenced at the end is I'm too sexy - Right Said Fred **

**The lyrics are actually I'm too sexy for my shirt but as Kurt wanted Blaine on his shirt I changed it to your**

**love you lots like jelly tots xxxxxxx  
><strong>


	2. the sleepover

**Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed you guys are awesome **

**so last chapter had some of the Warblers input so it only seems fair that the ND girls get a look in right?**

**If you want an idea when this takes place I'm thinking just before rumours  
><strong>

**Bold is Blaine's phone Itallics Kurt's**

* * *

><p><strong>How's girls night going? B x <strong>

_mmmmmmmm great K x_ Kurt moaned with pleasure

**mmmm? Kurt what's going on? B x **

_Sorry that sounded really wrong sorry, Tina is giving me a pedicure and when she massages my feet it feels so good K x _

**No fair, I want a pedicure. I asked Wevid once and they just looked at me like I was mad apparently that's too gay for them to handle B x **

_I'd be more than happy to give you a pedicure tomorrow at movie night K x _

**Awesome, I look forward to it B x **

_If you would be so kind to refrain from distracting Kurt, we would like to hear the intimate details of your relationship Rachel _

**Um Kurt wouldn't do that would he? B x **

_Oh please white boy, Kurt's my boy he'll tell me anything Mercedes _

**Oh really? Did he tell you about the time when...B x **

_Blaine! what have you done its like interrogation 101 in here K x _

**Sorry : ( B x **

_Its ok, I forgive you, as long as we get to do a Disney film marathon tomorrow K x _

**Kurt your like perfect for me, can't wait for tomorrow night B x **

_Wanky Wanky Santana _

**Um...we were just going to watch films I promise B x **

_Oh man your so boring, you know you want to tap that Warbler Santana _

Blaine had gone bright red- yes he really wanted to tap that but he didn't want to make Kurt uncomfortable, so I'll just have to wait he supposed

_OMG Blaine! you took Kurt for a romantic stroll in the park, then had a picnic on your last date, AND YOU FED HIM STRAWBERRIES!, I'm so in love with you right now Mercedes xxx _

**Erm thanks but your not really my type B x **

_Are you Kurt's dolphin buddy? Brit _

**Err yeah, I guess. Why is Kurt a dolphin? B x **

_Cos dolphins are gay sharks of course Brit _

**Oh, I didn't know that thanks for telling me, I suppose that makes me a dolphin too B x **

_Yay! you and Kurtsie can go make lots of dolphin babies Brit _

**errm ok then B x **

Blaine was utterly perplexed, did Brittany even know babies were actually made? because he and Kurt would have to adopt if they wanted to have kids or use a surrogat...only if Kurt wanted to of course and hopefully Kurt would still be around by then

**Well can you tell Kurt I miss him and will see him tomorrow B x **

_Wanky wanky Santana _

_Aww that's so cute Rachel _

_Don't you dare hurt him white boy or I will cut you Mercedes _

_Bye bye dolphin Brit _

_Asian love Tina  
><em>

And Kurt thinks my friends are weird Blaine thought to himself as he deleted the past few messages from his phone...well he had to make room for Kurt's many messages.

* * *

><p><strong>Ta da!<strong>

**Basically I thought at their movie night Klaine could order pizza and find the pizza boy to be Sam - he did say in rumours that he delivered pizzas but unless I am very much mistaken (always possible) he didn't say when**

**For the record Mercedes, Rachel, Kurt,Tina, Brittany and Santana were at the selepover. Quinn and Lauren couldn't make it cba coming up with a reason why**


	3. Rumours

**Well I get cartrued away again today sorry guys but that means you lovely people get 2 chapters in one day tho this one is rather short**

**Thank you to all the lovely reviews you guys make me smile and thanks to TheWitchOfTheSouth for confirming that the pizza was indeed delivered to Dalton so they had pizza at the movie night in Blaine's dorm room -well thats happened in my head anyway**

**so without further ado I present to you Using all my credit chapter 3 Rumours  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt can you please meet at the Lima Bean in an hour B x <strong>

Blaine hit send before he could change his mind, he couldn't believe what he had heard on the phone. Kurt wouldn't cheat on him,would he?

Meanwhile in the motel room in Lima Kurt felt sick. He hoped that Rachel and Finn hadn't told Blaine about their insane little theory. I would never cheat on Blaine he thought, never in a million years.

_I'll be there K x _

Kurt typed a reply, making his excuses ad left the Evans' temporary abode. He hoped against hope that Blaine had not heard about the rumours but thought that he could at least give his boyfriend the heads up about the lies that were going around.

_There's rumours circulating about me, they are just rumours, I would never hurt you K x _

**Oh B x **

_Oh Gaga, you believed them! how could you? do you not trust me? K _

(no kisses dammit he's pissed off) **Kurt, I'm so sorry, of course I trust you, I just wanted to hear it from you not from Rachel or Finn or anyone else, please forgive me B x **

_I'll see you at the bean K x _

**I'm so sorry Kurt B x **

Well that went well Blaine thought as he sat down at their usual table at 'the bean' as it had come to be known as between the warblers. He had ordered and payed for the two coffees and was presently playing with his hands as the taller boy arrived.

"Hi" he ventured.

* * *

><p><strong>After the solos <strong>

_Please will you come help me murder Jesse St Suck? K x _

**Murder is widely frowned upon Mr Hummel, why what did he say? B x **

_That I shouldn't sing a girl song, that's what I do Blaine. I'm a countertenor for Gaga's sake that's what I do : ( K x _

**I know baby, and if your rehearsals are anything to go by you killed that song B x **

_Thanks Blaine K x _

**Anytime babe anytime B x **

_Don't forget that your invited to Friday night dinner this week K x _

**How could I forget, I get to see you, your my top priority B x **

Kurt may or may not have screamed like a girl as he read those last few words causing his dad to run into his room shouting " Kurt are you ok Ok buddy? What happened who do I need to kill?" - whoopsies

_Be my teenage dream K x _

**I'm offended that I wasn't already lol B x **

_you know you are and always will be K x _

**: ) B x **

_: ) K x _

**Till Friday my prince B x **

* * *

><p><strong>I really hate Jesse St James anyone agree with me? <strong>

**I can't think of anything else I wanted to say :Sso thank you for reading xxxx  
><strong>


	4. Prom Queen and the Royal Wedding

**Here's a new chapter for you its split into 2 parts this first part takes place while Kurt its watching the Royal wedding after he asked Blaine to prom, its very Royal wedding foccused so apologies for those of you who haven't seen it**

* * *

><p><em>It's royal wedding day! K x<em>

**I'm sorry I can't be there to watch it with you. I have a really big exam coming up, not like you slackers at McKinley so Wes called a study group this morning I'll try and catch the end B x**

_Well have fun studying, I'll save you some scones, I even got my dad to eat some cucumber sandwiches K x_

**Kurt your adorable B x**

_I know that's only like the 10th time you've called me that today and its not even 10 o clock K x_

**I speak the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth B x**

_Oh Gaga the guests are arriving, I'm so excited, Sweet Grilled Cheesus what are Eugenie and Beatrice wearing ugh hideous K x_

_I think I may have just died, Pippa Middleton looks stunning and her dress clings to her in all the right places K x_

**Are you seriously pining after a girl Hummel? B x**

_No, if anything you should be worried about Prince Harry he has grown up to be quite the stud muffin, but he's not on yet so I'm still yours K x_

**I'm worried : ( B x**

_Oh my her dress. Blaine have you seen her dress! Its Alexander McQueen WOW! K x_

**Are you going to tell me every detail that happens? I'm not going to be able to study at this rate. Hang on while I put the TV on B x**

_Aww this is sooooo cute its like Cinderella marrying her prince, Actually it IS Cinderella and Eugenie and Beatrice are the ugly sisters K X_

**OMG the dress is awesome! B x**

_You watching now Blaine? I knew I'd break you K x_

**Eeek the balcony scene is coming up : ) B x**

I_ think Kurt may just peed his pants Finn_

**This is awesome Kurt, our wedding should be like this B x**

_Our wedding? Burt_

Oh Shit

**Errm Hi Sir, are you enjoying the royal wedding, I think its great B**

_Don't mind my dad, he may be complaining about having to watch the wedding but he's secretly loving it. i'd love to have a wedding like this K x_

**: ) B x**

_This week has been totally awesome. The royal wedding was like something out of a fairytale and my boyfriend is coming to prom with me : D : D K x_

**Anything for you B x**

* * *

><p><strong>The day after prom<strong>

Kurt woke up feeling groggy. Had last night really happened? The crown and septre on his bedside table told him that it hadn't all just been a dream. The events of the previous night came flooding back to him. Critiquing peoples' outfits with Blaine, dancing with Tina and Brittany , watching Blaine sing, being made prom queen, storming out with Blaine on his heels, getting coronated and finally dancing with Blaine.

The question was, Kurt asked himself, How did I end up in my my bed? and I'm no lnger wearing my kilt but pyjamas. As if to answer his question Kurt noticed a note on his pin board.

Morning babe, you fell asleep in my car and you looked so peaceful (and adorable) that I didn't want to wake you so I carried you to bed. Let me know when you get this B x

Kurt found his phone and typed out a message

_Morning B, Thanks for last night, the good parts anyway K x_

**Kurt I'm so proud of you, eat your heart out Kate Middleton B x**

_I can't believe I said that : S K x_

**Hey, I'm dating royaltyyou know, how cool is that! B x**

_Oh Gaga, I have to tell my dad what happened K X_

**Do you me to be there with you B x**

_Please Blaine, if you don't mind K x_

**On my way B x**

A few hours and smashed plates later, Burt had been told that his son was prom queen, they had had lunch and Blaine had returned to his dorm at Dalton.

_Well that went well, my dad's been on the phone to the school ever since you left and is still shouting at them : S K x_

**He's worried about you, we all are B x**

_Did you get back ok? K x_

**Don't worry Blainey Wainey's safe Wes**

_Why do I not believe you? K x_

**Sorry I left my phone in the commons B x**

**OMG you are the cutest couple ever! Wes**

**He just found the pictures of last night on fb B x**

_Oh prada, the pictures are already up, that was really quick K x_

**I think I have a new profile picture, next to my gorgeous boyfriend B x**

_Said boyfriend is wearing a crown! over my dead body Anderson K x_

**Why are you wearing a crown? Wes**

Kurt groaned well he supposed he'd have to tell the story sooner or later

_Because I'm prom queen if you must know Wesley K x_

**Oh sorry man, that must have really sucked Wes**

_It did until my supermegafoxyawesomehot boyfriend slow danced with me K x_

**your what now Wes**

**Aww thanks babe B x**

_No thank you K X_

**No thank you B x**

_No thank you K x_

**Shut up your giving me cavities Wes**

_I love you too Wesley K x_

**Should I be jealous? B x**

_Nah, he's not really my type K x_

**Oh, what's your type? B x**

_Well I like curly, dark haired boys with hazel eyes that are like caramel, I like boys that will serenade me, a boy that is shorter than me and he has to be a perfect gentleman K x_

**If I know anyone like that I'll push him in your direction B x**

**You guys are going to make all my teeth fall out at this rate Wes**

_Go away Wesley K x_

**: ( Wes**

_Anyway where was I? K x_

**you were telling me about your type B x**

_You Blaine only you K x_

**What about Prince Harry? B x**

_Prince Harry, Prince Schmarry, its not like he's going to be King, the good one has already been taken K x_

**Oh good does that mine you'll still be mine? B x**

_Forever and always K x_

* * *

><p><strong>Never mind Wes I think I have cavities after writing that<strong>


	5. Funeral

**Firstly let me apologize profusely about the second part of chapter 3 the under "After the solos section" that happened in Ep 21 not 19 duh! I'm so sorry I got confused with the episodes but I'm just gonna leave everything as it is. **

**Anyhooo on with the show**

* * *

><p>Blaine had had a hard and stressful day, he had just had his French exam and although he had lots of tutoring from Kurt over the past few weeks, he still thought that he might have got etre and avoir confused. Its very easy to do he reasoned as he slumped onto his bed feeling absolutely exhausted.<p>

**Hey babe, just had my French exam, what are doing tonight? B x **

_Me and Finn are decorating huge mushrooms if you would like to join us. K x _

Oh yeah Blaine remembered Kurt telling him that Coach Sylvester's sister had passed away and that he and Finn were in charge of organizing the funeral, why they needed huge mushrooms though was beyond him.

**What do you need the mushrooms for? B x **

_Well Jean's favorite film was Willy Wonka and the chocolate factory so we are styling her funeral after that K x _

His boyfriend was so thoughtful, Blaine thought, I'm so lucky to have met him.

**your amazing B x **

_: ) Kx  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>After the funeral <strong>

_Blaine I want my mommy :'( K x _

**Its OK babe I'm here for you B x **

_I know I just miss her K x _

Kurt was sobbing by now, everybody had left to go the wake or elsewhere, Sue had stopped by briefly to thank her 'sweet porcelain' for his efforts but he was now all alone in the church. As if sensing his boyfriends loneliness Blaine sent him a reassuring text.

**I know, do you want me to come pick you up? I'll get your mom some flowers on my way and we can go visit her. what would she like? B x **

_poppies,she loved poppies K x _

**Ill be there as soon as I can B x **

* * *

><p><strong>So its really short x<br>**


	6. New York part 1

**So Kurtie's epic trip to New York has begun, theres going to be a lot of texting while our fave boys are in different states so heres part 1**

* * *

><p><em>Oh my Gaga Blaine I'm going to New York! K x <em>

Before he could even think of a reply, Blaine already had another message in his inbox.

_That means I have to go on a plane, what if something happens? what if something is wrong with the left phalange? how do planes stay in the air anyway? what if the engine malfunctions or we crash and I never get to see you again : ( K x _

**Calm down Kurt, it'll be fine, pilots have to train for years before they can fly passengers they know what they are doing B x **

_I'm scared, I've never been on a plane before K x _

**Have I told you lately that your adorable B x **

_Only like ten million times, but I forget : ) K x _

**Have a good flight, text me when you land B x **

_I'll sit next to Finn , then I can hug him when I get scared K x _

**I'm jealous of your step-brother now : ( B x **

_Just hope that I don't get scared too much then K x _

**OK, fingers crossed- phalanges are the bones in your fingers btw ignore what they say on friends B x **

_I thought that was tarsals K x _

**Nah they are the bones in your feet but your toes are also phalanges B x **

_Oh well we're boarding now EEEEK! K x_

* * *

><p><strong>A few hours later <strong>

_We've arrived! K x _

**: ) B x **

_Oh. my. sweet. griiled. cheesus its amazing. we are so coming to college here K x _

_Dude seriously your boyfriend squeals like a girl and we haven't even left the airport yet. I'm still trying to get the circulation back in my hand, he squeezed it so tight during the flight Finn _

_He has planned everything! even down to which shops we are going to kill me now Finn _

_Sorry Finn stole my phone I hope he didn't bombard you with garbage K x _

**Quite the opposite he was telling me of your shopping itinerary, will you get me a present? B x **

_only if you ask nicely K x _

**Kurt, the most amazing boyfriend in the world , would you please spare a moment to get me a present B x **

_Flattery will get you far Mr Anderson, and yay I get to get you something for your wardrobe that isn't red or navy K x _

**I own plenty of clothes that aren't red or navy B x **

_like what? K x _

**The scarf you bought me is green or the black jeans or the purple cardigan you got me B x **

_The point being I got you all the clothes that aren't in the Dalton colors K x _

***pouts* B x **

_you put that in a text, really? K x_

**yes, I think I just did B x **

_Oh My Gaga! we've arrived at the hotel and its like wooooow! K x _

**well have fun tonight B x **

_I'll try, I miss you K x _

**I miss you too, call me when you get up, sweet dreams B x **

_Goodnight K x_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry Kurt on a plane I just couldn't resist a Friends reference<strong>_  
><em>


	7. New York part 2

**So heres part 2 of New York**

**as ever Blaine's phone in bold Kurt itallics**

* * *

><p><em>Morning Blaine Warbler, I totally beat Hummel at our pillow fight last night, I am victorious! Rachel<em>

_Wanky wanky Santana_

_My cat reads my diary Brit_

_I need a haircut Quinn_

_They better have tater tots in this hotel or I will cut a bitch Mercedes_

_Oh Prada sorry I just got out of the bathroom and the girls were all over my phone K x_

_serves you right for taking so long white boy Mercedes_

_well it takes time and effort to look this good right Blaine? K x_

**ummm sure B x**

_:D K x_

**Well have a good day ladies and Kurtie B x**

_Don't call me that! K x_

**Kurtie Kurtie Kurtie Kurtie Kurtie B x**

_Its a good thing that we're a few hundred miles apart right now...K x_

**I'm sorry...I miss you B x**

_That's better : ) K x_

**Have fun today babe B x**

_I'll try K x_

_Mr Schue locked us in a room to write songs I'm so bored, I have writers block any ideas? K x_

**Why don't you write about me? B x**

_I don't want to make your ego an bigger than it already is lol K x_

**I wrote a song about you* B x**

_Really? I can't wait to hear it K x_

**I still need to work on it, but it gives me something to do while your not here B x**

_Dude this not cool bro, all the girls are now demanding that we write them songs Artie_

_whatever I already wrote Lauren a song cos she's got a big ass...heart Puckzilla_

_How am I supposed to live up to your "perfect boyfriend" status now? Finn_

_OMG white boy Kurt just showed us present its soooo cute oh whoopsies Kurt's glaring at me apparently its a surprise Mercedes_

_Did you like my song dolphin? Brit_

**I didn't hear your song Brit, I'm sure it was great B x**

_Did you have to say that Blaine? she's now insisting that we do it at nationals now , it was about a bathroom cup. A CUP! K x_

**sounds edgy B x**

_I say what's up to my cup Brit_

_*facepalms* K x_

**and you mocked me for pouting via text B x**

* * *

><p><em>Rachel met Patti Lepone! K x<em>

**OMG B x**

_I fall more in love with this city everyday K x_

**Don't forget me B x**

_I could never forget you K x_

**: D B x**

_well I better go to bed I have plans for the morning K x_

**Goodnight my penguin B x**

_: P K x_

* * *

><p><em>Good morning! the good news is that we now have songs for nationals the bad news is that I'm too far away to cuddle you K x<em>

**but isn't nationals like tomorrow? B x**

_I know! but apparently we're best when we're loose K x_

**I bet you are ; ) B x**

_wanky wanky Santana_

_haha he's gone bright red, nice one white boy Mercedes_

_We're rehearsing all day I'll call you later K x_

**But I want to hear what you did this morning! B x**

_All in good time K x_

**Have a fun rehearsal B x**

* * *

><p><em>I am so sore K x<em>

**I'll give you a massage when you get back B x**

_They had me do the splits and everything and then he goes and cuts the song in favor of a Finn and Rachel's sappy duet : ( K x_

**Oh man that sucks, I've got many a sappy duet up my sleeve for us to do B x**

_I can't wait K x_

**well it's light out here so goodnight B x**

_night K x_

* * *

><p><em>Nationals today! K x<em>

**Knock 'em dead babe B x**

_I intend to, with my superior talent ; ) K x_

**no dying on stage please, I would like my boyfriend back B x**

_Ok I'll try K x_

* * *

><p><em>We came 12th K x<em>

**Well done, I'm sure you all did your best B x**

_yes but then Finn kissed Rachel on stage, Jesse reckons thats what cost us nationals K x_

**oh B x**

_Well I g2g there's a lot of drama going down here K x_

**I'll see you tomorrow then, what time does your flight get in? B x**

_2 pm are you coming to the airport? K x_

**Of course I am, see you then B x**

_See you tomorrow K xxxxx_

* * *

><p><strong><em>THE END<em>**

_*** I thought the song Blaine write Kurt could be Not Alone by Mr Darren Criss of course**  
><em>


	8. After I love you

**This chapter is dedicated to Mm. Mystery for being so awesome**

* * *

><p><strong>I love you B x <strong>

**I love you K x **

**I love you more B x**

**I love you most K x **

Blaine smiled as his phone chimed signalling that he had a new message from Kurt. He had been on cloud nine ever since he had got home from the lima bean where they had exchanged those three words and not even his mother yelling at him for not doing the washing up could wipe the smile off his face. Never in his life had eight letters meant so much.

**Are we really going to be that couple that argues about who loves whom most? B x**

**Maybe ;) K x**

**And I will win that battle K x**

**Well I know how much you hate to lose so I may just have to let you win...this time B x **

Kurt giggled as he rolled onto his back and punched the air Blaine Anderson loved him, he was one heck of a lucky man.


End file.
